Abschiedsschmerz
by Astraeas Dreams
Summary: Der Schmerz, von einem Freund verlassen zu werden, ist kaum zu ertragen. Takeshi Sawada muss das herausfinden. SLASH.


**Disclaimer:**

Mir gehören leider nur meine überschäumenden Phantasie und die daraus entlaufenen Figuren und Ideen. Die Charaktere aus 'Captain Tsubasa', die in dieser Geschichte auftauchen sind nur geliehen und ich werde sie auch hinterher zurückgeben. Und Geld bekomme ich auch nicht dafür. Viel Spaß beim Lesen…

Für meine Betaleserin Ghanima: Du hast es so gewollt!

* * *

**Abschiedsschmerz**

Am liebsten wäre er schreiend weggerannt. Der Drang dazu war beinahe überwältigend. Doch der letzte Rest von Vernunft vereitelte diese Reaktion auf die Neuigkeit, die gerade über ihn hereingebrochen war. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er es schaffte, doch auch die Tränen, die von seiner inneren Verletztheit zeugten, konnte er zurückhalten. Obwohl er ganz genau spürte, dass seine Seele in tausend kleine Stücke zersprang, wirkte er äußerlich völlig ruhig und gelassen. Irgendwie gelang es ihm sogar, ein echt aussehendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen, so dass niemand auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, das etwas nicht stimmte. Dieses Lächeln schien auf seinen Zügen festgeklebt zu sein, als er sich umwandte und seinen Mitspielern zum Umkleideraum folgte.

„Das ist doch eine wirklich tolle Nachricht für Hyuga. Meinst du nicht auch, Takeshi?"

„Ja, natürlich. Jeder von uns träumt doch davon, in Europa spielen zu können, und ein Angebot von Juventus Turin ist zu gut, als dass man es ablehnen könnte.", antwortete Takeshi Sawada auf die gestellte Frage, die eigentlich auch keine andere Antwort zuließ.

Was hätte er auch anderes sagen können? Vielleicht „Nein, es ist für mich eine regelrechte Katastrophe, dass die Person, die mir wahnsinnig viel bedeutet, sich bald in ein Flugzeug, das ans andere Ende der Welt fliegt, setzt"? Oder vielleicht „Nein, ich will, dass Kojiro hier bei mir bleibt. Weder Turin noch ein anderer Verein kann irgendetwas bieten, das es wert wäre, zu gehen."? Nein. Er musste einfach das tun, was auch alle anderen machten. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, aufzufallen. Nun, es war ja nicht so, dass er sich gar nicht für seinen Freund Kojiro freute. Insofern war seine Antwort wahr gewesen. Praktisch jeder träumte von einer solchen Chance und diese Träume wurden nur sehr selten Wirklichkeit. Kojiro hatte jetzt die einmalige Gelegenheit, sein Talent international zu beweisen. Und Talent hatte er, daran bestand gar kein Zweifel.

Takeshi Sawada schüttelte langsam und fast unmerklich seinen Kopf. Er hatte gewusst, dass irgendwann der Moment kommen würde, an dem die Nachricht kam, dass Kojiro gehen würde. Er war schon immer der Beste von ihnen gewesen. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen und heute war es soweit gewesen. Kurz vor Ende der Trainingseinheit hatte Kojiro eine Nachricht erhalten. So wie er danach gestrahlt hatte, musste es eine sehr gute Nachricht gewesen sein, doch Takeshi hatte sofort, als er Kojiros Gesichtsausdruck realisiert hatte, befürchtet, dass ihm die zugehörige Mitteilung nicht gefallen würde. Und er hatte Recht behalten. Der Stürmer war direkt zu ihm, seinem besten Freund, gegangen und hatte ihm von der Neuigkeit berichtet. Daraufhin hatte sich sein Gehirn abgeschaltet. Es war, als hätte er sich und seine Umwelt von außen betrachtet. Er sah sich, wie er Kojiro auf die Schulter klopfte, gratulierte und sich dann zurückzog, damit auch die anderen, die mittlerweile auch im Bilde waren, ebenfalls ihre Glückwünsche anbringen konnten.

Jetzt war er immer noch wie in Watte gepackt. Seine Umwelt nahm er nur partiell wahr. Der Schmerz in seiner Seele war beinahe körperlich spürbar. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er mit diesen intensiven Empfindungen umgehen sollte. Sie passten nicht zu seinem als ruhig und überlegt geltenden Charakter. Doch niemand anders konnte wissen, wie es hinter seiner Fassade aus Ruhe und Gelassenheit wirklich aussah. Sie konnten nicht sehen, wie sehr seine empfindliche Seele bereits jetzt darunter litt, dass er bald wieder alleine sein würde.

Er und Kojiro waren immer ein erstklassiges Team gewesen. Schon seit sie das erste Mal miteinander auf dem Platz gestanden hatten. Den Grund dafür hatte keiner verstanden. Sie hatten einfach miteinander harmoniert. Nicht so, wie andere Zweierteams das taten. Sie waren nie spielerisch so abgestimmt gewesen. – Eine Eigenschaft, die sie als Team tatsächlich einzigartig machte. Außerdem war Kojiro für eine derartige Abstimmung meistens viel zu einzelgängerisch. Das machte ihn zu einem ausgezeichneten Stürmer. Er hatte insofern mit Kojiro harmoniert, als dass er immer dann zur Stelle war, wenn seine Anwesenheit benötigt wurde. Er war immer da und sorgte dafür, nie im Weg zu sein. Aus dieser Zweckmäßigkeit war im Lauf der Jahre tatsächlich ein ausgewogenes Spielverhältnis geworden. Aus diesem Teamwork war letztendlich auch eine recht enge Freundschaft entstanden. Wie er zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen feststellen musste, zählte er zu den wenigen Menschen, denen Kojiro Hyuga vertraute. Eine Tatsache, auf die er mit Recht sehr stolz war.

„Hey, Takeshi, sei vorsichtig! Du wärst beinahe gegen die Tür gelaufen.", hörte er die Stimme von Ken Wakashimazu, dem Torwart, rechts neben sich. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst so abwesend."

„Alles bestens, Ken. Alles bestens.", antwortete er und betrat den Umkleideraum.

Drei Wochen waren vergangen, seit Takeshi Sawada die Nachricht von Kojiro Hyugas Wechsel nach Turin erhalten hatte. Der Schmerz hatte seitdem nicht im Geringsten nachgelassen. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte sich noch bei Weitem verschlimmert. Jeder Tag, der der Abreise seines besten Freundes näher rückte, war für ihn als würde der Weltuntergang selbst nahen. Langsam, qualvoll und unaufhaltsam. Er hatte in diesen drei Wochen versucht, möglichst viel Zeit mit Kojiro zu verbringen, doch das war schwieriger gewesen als gedacht und nicht sonderlich gut gelungen.

Der heutige Abend war der letzte, den Kojiro bei den anderen verbrachte. Am nächsten Vormittag sollte sein Flug nach Italien starten. Nach dem Training hatte sich Takeshi, genau wie alle anderen Spieler, von Kojiro verabschiedet. Er hatte gelächelt und Kojiro noch einmal zu diesem Sprung an die Weltspitze gratuliert, aber innerlich kämpfte er gegen sich selbst, gegen den Wunsch, seinen Freund anzuschreien, ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden, und gewann diesen Kampf nur knapp. Er schaffte es, sich zu sammeln, und folgte seinen Kameraden zum Umkleideraum, zog sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche.

Die heiße, klare Flüssigkeit die sich über Takeshis Körper ergoss, half ihm ein wenig, die Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. Er streckte den Arm aus und stellte die Armatur so ein, dass aus dem leicht nebligen Fluss, der aus dem Duschkopf kam, ein harter Strahl wurde. Ein Schritt nach vorne sorgte dafür, dass er jetzt ganz unter dem Wasserstrahl stand. Sein Blick war starr und fest auf die Wand gerichtet, so als ob die einfarbigen Fliesen plötzlich ein äußerst interessantes Muster entwickelt hätten oder irgendein besonders fesselndes Bild darauf aufgetaucht wäre. Doch der einzige Grund für den Blick an die Wand war, dass keiner sehen sollte, was sich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte. Die Tränen, die er jetzt nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, vermischten sich mit dem heißen Wasser und waren für die anderen Anwesenden unsichtbar.

„Takeshi? Warum starrst du die Wand an? Gibt es irgendwas zu sehen?", hörte er eine bekannte Stimme fragen. Takeshi hob den Kopf, drehte in etwas zur Seite und blickte direkt in das fragende Gesicht von Kojiro Hyuga.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er den Platz neben Kojiro gewählte hatte. Der Schreck darüber saß ihm tief in den Knochen. Besonders als ihm einfiel, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er jetzt antworten sollte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Äh… Ja klar. Ich habe nur nachgedacht.", war das Einzige, das ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Na ja, dann muss es ja etwas Wichtiges gewesen sein. Du hast echt ziemlich abwesend gewirkt. Das bin ich gar nicht von dir gewohnt."

Takeshi richtete seinen Blick auf die Augen seines Freundes, der ihn immer noch musterte. Es schien, als wolle Kojiro noch etwas sagen, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich tun sollte. Das war nun etwas, das Takeshi von Kojiro nicht gewohnt war. Normalerweise neigte der nicht dazu, um den heißen Brei herumzureden, und schon gar nicht dazu, irgendein Thema vorsichtig oder sensibel anzugehen. Der große Stürmer war schon immer der direkte Typ gewesen. Eine Eigenschaft, die ihn nicht gerade zu einem einfachen Zeitgenossen machte. Warum also kam jetzt ein so merkwürdiges Verhalten zu Tage?

„Weißt du was, Takeshi? Ich freue mich wahnsinnig auf Italien. Ich habe mir das mehr gewünscht als alles andere und bin glücklich, dass ich es erreicht habe. Aber jetzt, wo es soweit ist… Ich weiß nicht so genau."

„Wie, 'ich weiß nicht so genau'? Wo liegt denn das Problem? Sag bloß, du willst jetzt nicht mehr.", sprudelte es aus Takeshi heraus. Obwohl er genau wusste, dass es utopisch war, keimte ein wenig Hoffnung in ihm auf. Sinnlos, wo er doch wusste, dass Kojiro eigentlich nie einen Rückzieher machte. Jetzt drehte er sich ganz um, so dass er frontal zu seinem zukünftigen Ex-Mannschaftskameraden stand.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich wäre ja komplett verrückt, meinst du nicht auch? Es ist eher so, dass ich das alles hier schon irgendwie vermissen werde.", meinte sein Gegenüber nach einer winzigen Pause.

„Ja, möglicherweise wird das so sein. Aber wir sehen uns ja vielleicht bei Länderspielen oder so wieder."

„Schon, aber das ist nicht das Gleiche."

Kojiro atmete tief ein, während das heiße Wasser weiter über seinen Körper floss. Wieder schien es so, als würde er vermeiden, etwas Bestimmtes zu sagen. Takeshi ließ seinen Blick gründlich, aber unauffällig über Kojiros stattlichen Körper gleiten. Ein warmer Schauer rann durch seinen Körper und es kostete ihn einiges an innerer Stärke, um eine deutlich sichtbare Reaktion zu unterdrücken. Verdammt, der Kerl sah so gut aus!

„Also, ich muss jetzt los. Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen packen und ich sollte heute genug Schlaf bekommen.", mit diesen Worten schaltete Kojiro den Wasserstrahl, unter dem er stand, aus und drehte sich in Richtung des Umkleidebereichs. Dann machte er noch einmal kehrt und kam einen Schritt auf Takeshi zu. Er senkte seine Stimme ein wenig und neigte sich vor.

„Was ich dir noch sagen wollte: Ich werde dich vermissen, mein Freund. Machs gut."

Kojiro lächelte kurz, klopfte Takeshi auf die Schulter und verschwand in Richtung seines Schrankes, wo er sich abtrocknete, anzog und dann, nachdem er die Reste seiner Habseligkeiten aus dem Schrank in seine Tasche gepackt hatte, den Raum verließ. Ein verzweifelter Takeshi blieb zurück. Er drehte sich wieder um und starrte gegen die Wand. Er hatte noch antworten wollen, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Also schwieg er und ließ weiterhin heißes Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Langsam begann sich die Dusche zu leeren. Nach kurzer Zeit war Takeshi alleine im Raum. Nur im Umkleidebereich waren noch ein oder zwei Spieler mit dem Abtrocknen und Umziehen beschäftigt.

Einige Minuten später war er völlig allein in der Umkleidekabine. Er hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter dem letzten seiner Mannschaftskameraden schloss. Das heiße Wasser prasselte immer noch auf seinen Körper. Er spürte es nicht. Sein Geist schirmte alle äußeren Einflüsse ab. Takeshis Beine wurden erst schwer und dann unglaublich leicht und weich. Er drehte sich wieder um und lehnte sich gegen die Wandfliesen, während er langsam zu Boden sackte. Er legte die Arme um seine Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht. Jetzt konnte er auch das Schluchzen nicht mehr zurückhalten, was ihm bis zu diesem Augenblick gelungen war. Der starke selbstbewusste junge Mann, der er normalerweise war, existierte jetzt nicht mehr. Es gab nur noch das zutiefst unglückliche Wesen, das dort nackt, allein und weinend unter der laufenden Dusche saß.

Er wusste nicht genau, wie lange er so unter dem Wasser saß, aber irgendwann gelang es ihm, sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und angeschwollen. So konnte er den Raum nicht verlassen, ohne dass jemand auf den Gedanken kommen würde, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Takeshi zwang sich, langsam aufzustehen. Der Plan war, das geschwollene Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser zu entspannen. Er streckte den rechten Arm aus und griff in Richtung der Duscharmatur. Doch kurz bevor seine Hand den Hebel erreichte, stoppte er und ließ den Arm wieder sinken.

Er lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand und ließ seine Erinnerungen zurück in seinen Geist treiben. Vor seinem inneren Auge konnte er Kojiro sehen, so wie er ihn noch vorhin gesehen hatte. Seine Augen schweiften über den muskulösen Körper. Die scharfen Züge, die bei näherer Betrachtung gar nicht so hart wirkten, sondern gelegentlich sogar ein echtes Lächeln zeigen konnten. Er hatte dieses Lächeln mehr als nur einmal gesehen und jedes Mal war ihm dabei warm geworden. Der sanfte Schauer, der durch seinen Körper lief, war echt. Doch jetzt ließ er zu, dass sein Körper darauf reagierte. Er genoss es regelrecht. Wie lange hatte er sich selbst untersagt, seine Empfindungen an die Oberfläche seines Seins kommen zu lassen? 'Viel zu lange', flüsterte sein Unterbewusstsein. Diese Rückversicherung seines Selbst bestätigte ihn in seinem Vorhaben, das nun Gestalt annahm.

Sein Blick glitt an dem imaginären Bildes von Kojiro hinab. Er beobachtete jeden einzelnen der durchtrainierten Muskeln seiner Arme und seines Oberkörpers. Takeshi fiel auf, dass er ohne ausgeprägte Muskulatur eigentlich relativ schmal gebaut war. Allerdings standen ihm die Muskeln erstklassig. Er konnte sich außerdem an die beiden winzigen Narben erinnern, die er am linken Oberarm trug. Er hatte Kojiro vor einigen Jahren einmal danach gefragt und als Antwort erhalten, dass sie von einem Spiel stammten, das etwas rauer gewesen sei. Er wusste nicht, ob das der Wahrheit entsprach, hatte die Erklärung aber akzeptiert. Die Muskeln des Oberkörpers mündeten in eine wirklich prachtvolle Bauchmuskulatur, die den winzigen Nabel umgab. Nein, Kojiro sah beneidenswert gut aus. Er war einfach wunderschön.

Diese Feststellung brachte ihn dazu, seinen Blick noch tiefer gehen zu lassen und Kojiros Glied zu betrachten. Es war von durchaus ansehnlicher Größe und gut geformt. Seine Hoden darunter auf sehr attraktive Art und Weise platziert. Takeshi konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Glied bei diesem Anblick hart wurde. Er ließ seine Hand langsam über seine eigene Brust gleiten und fuhr dann langsam zwischen seine leicht geöffneten Schenkel. Diese Berührung ließ ihn leise Aufstöhnen. Dann übernahm seine Fantasie die Kontrolle.

_Takeshi sah sich und Kojiro in einem abgedunkelten Raum auf einem riesigen Bett liegen. Er beugte sich vor und küsste den Mann, den er in dieser Nacht zu seinem Geliebten zu machen gedachte. Kojiro sträubte sich zunächst, erwiderte den Kuss dann jedoch mit wachsender Leidenschaft. Seine muskulösen Arme schlangen sich um Takeshi und hielten ihn eng an seinem Körper, der erstaunlicherweise leicht zitterte. Angst? Nervosität? Er wusste es nicht. Takeshi begann, Kojiros Körper langsam zu streicheln, was dieser mit einem leisen genussvollen Stöhnen quittierte. Er lächelte, als er dieses Geräusch wahrnahm, und befreite sich sanft aus Kojiros festem Griff. Dann küsste er dessen Oberkörper sanft, aber bestimmt und bewegte sich mit seinen Lippen langsam abwärts. Ein schneller Blick in die richtige Richtung verriet, dass auch diese Art der Berührung eindeutig bei seinem Partner Gefallen fand. Er beschloss, das Spiel noch ein wenig zu Erweitern, und griff nach Kojiros Penis, der bereits von dessen Erregung zeugte. Ein neuerliches, lauteres Aufstöhnen war zu vernehmen und es stachelte seine eigene Leidenschaft noch mehr an. Sein ebenfalls harter Penis rieb sich an Kojiros muskelbepackten Oberschenkeln. Seine Lippen erreichen den Ort seines Begehrens. Die Zunge schlängelte sich um den Schaft des mittlerweile äußerst harten Organs und fuhr dann, um seinen sich vor Lust windenden Gespielen noch weiter zu reizen, langsam über die prallen Hoden. Als er wahrnahm, dass dessen Erregung weiter anwuchs und nun langsam, aber sicher dem Höhepunkt zusteuerte, ließ er ab und richtete sich auf. Kojiro knurrte enttäuscht und begann, sich etwas aufzurichten. Dies unterband Takeshi, indem er beide Arme einsetzte, um ihn wieder zum Liegen zu zwingen. Dann beugte er sich wieder über den sich windenden, erregten Leib des Liegenden. Er begann, den Bereich rund um Kojiros erigierten Penis zu liebkosen, vermied es jetzt jedoch, das Organ zu berühren. Erst als das Stöhnen fast unerträglich wurde, schmiegte er seine Lippen daran und öffnete den Mund, um ihn zu schmecken, zu fühlen und ihn von seiner Qual zu erlösen. Dabei wuchs auch seine eigene Erregung bis ins Unermessliche…_

Angesichts dieser Fantasien verstärkte Takeshi den bisher leichten Griff zwischen seine Beine. Seine Penis war hart und sensibel geworden. Er nahm ihn in eine Hand und massierte mit der anderen Hand seine Hoden. Langsam und intensiv. Er drehte sich ein wenig und ließ den immer noch harten Wasserstrahl auf das erregte Organ prasseln. Das Gefühl war beinahe unerträglich. Seine Lust vergrößerte sich weiter. Er begann, sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, jetzt nicht alleine zu sein, und intensivierte seine reibenden Bewegungen weiter. Sein Atem ging jetzt stoßartig, jede einzelne Bewegung bereitete ihm sowohl Qualen als auch zusätzliche Erregung. Takeshi warf den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte. Sein Stöhnen würde zu einem keuchenden Schrei, als er sich wieder hart gegen die Wand lehnte, fast dagegen fiel und beobachtete, wie er sich in das fließende Wasser ergoss.

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem wieder. Takeshi lehnte immer noch an der Wand, erschöpft und befriedigt. Nach einigen Minuten gelang es ihm, sich wieder unter den Wasserstrahl zu stellen, den er zuvor etwas verstellt hatte, und die letzten Spuren des vorgegangenen Ereignisses von seinem Körper zu waschen. Er war müde. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass dieses Erlebnis in seinem Kopf einmal, nur ein einziges Mal, Wirklichkeit werden würde. Er dachte kurz nach. Er musste es tun, es war seine letzte Chance, bevor der Mann, den er über alles liebte, irgendwo am anderen Ende der Welt sein würde. Er verließ die Dusche, trocknete sich ab, zog sich an und verließ die Umkleidekabine.

Er wusste ganz genau, wohin er jetzt gehen wollte, nein gehen musste. Er kannte den Weg, er war ihn in den letzten Jahren so oft gegangen. Manchmal um sich mit Kojiro zu treffen, manchmal, um direkt vor der Tür stehen zu bleiben, lange zu überlegen und dann doch wieder in sein eigenes Zimmer zu gehen. Doch diesmal nicht. Das war die einzige Chance, die er haben würde, um endlich das loszuwerden, was er seit Jahren mit sich herumtrug. Er erreichte die Tür, die zu Kojiro führte. Einen Moment lang zögerte er und überlegte, ob er nicht vielleicht doch wieder gehen sollte. Doch dann entschied er sich bewusst dagegen.

Er öffnete die Tür, die Kojiro, wie die anderen, nie abschloss, und betrat den dunklen Raum. Nach einigen Augenblicken hatten sich seine Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt und er sah sein Ziel. Kojiro lag auf dem Bett. Er schlief ruhig und entspannt. Er sah wunderschön aus. Takeshi näherte sich dem Schlafenden. Er sank auf die Knie, betrachtete ihn mit einem liebevollen Blick und begann, leise und sanft zu sprechen.

„Kojiro, ich liebe dich. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt."

Takeshi beugte sich vor und küsste den tief schlafenden Kojiro leicht auf die Stirn und stand auf. Als er wieder zur Tür ging, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Alles Gute, mein Liebster. Alles Gute."

Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und begab sich in sein eigenes Zimmer, wo er sich auf sein Bett warf und hemmungslos weinte.

* * *

Kommentare sind immer erwünscht. Bitte lasst mir ein Review da. 


End file.
